A Teen Musician Stuck On A Mission
by SerenitySnow412
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION!Okay, this is just a crack fic that includes me and my friends and what happens when we get taken away from school and dumped into the Naruto world. Confusing but chaos is promised. !UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Secret Diary Begins

Okay, don't ask what this is. I really did think some of these things, as interesting as it may seem. I'm refraining from saying names, since it could get me into MAJOR trouble. But if you know me, and know what I'm talking about, you should be laughing more then everyone else

* * *

**The Secret Diary of a Teenaged Musician**

**Day one:** First day in school. Was on time and frowned. Lots of 7th graders. Was depressed and angered. Sat beside two friend violas. One was in AN with me. I talked to AN member's violin little brother. Violin brother inched away along with friends. The AN will crush them. Teacher arrived with big grin. He cracked lame joke. Suck-up seventh graders laughed. They will also be crushed.

**Day Two:** Found out that seventh graders keep me away from AN viola friend. Was angry. Will crush multiple 7th graders. And teacher with lame jokes. Also am stuck with two violins that are hated. New boy, he weird and needs to be crushed. Girl has been known, wants me to talk. Don't want to talk, will be overtaken and made fun of. AN have crushed girl. But she came back. Stupid unicorn blood. Must tell them to stay away from our base.

**Day Three:** Am in chorus. Want to die b/c of retarded songs. Must suck up. Red-head friend alto and newly made alto friend are with me. Surviving is easy. We hold up signs to Soprano friends. Weird tenor kid try to read our signs. Red-head alto friend and blonde soprano silently sing Hey there Delilah and include handsigns. We all laugh. Stupid teacher doesn't notice. All music teachers seem dumb.

**Day Seven**: Missed violin lesson. Teacher said okay but warned to be prepared next time. Wonder why we haven't crushed him. Got music. Am depressed. Violin girl try to make me talk. Gets quiet response. She laughed. We must eliminate with AN soon. Saw cello kid get stabbed by viola bow. Laughed evilly. Added bow to weapon list. Should kill violin girl with one. Much more effective-looking.

**Day Ten:** chorus teacher got mad at slut girl. Black-haired soprano friend was laughing. Red-head alto exchanged smirks. Slut girl did seducing walk to trash can and dropped gum in. Seducing walked back and sat mini-skirted bottom in chair. Should use angry chorus teacher in elimination of weird 7th grader in chorus. He has big eyes and hunched back. He always lean over his book like it'll burst into flames if the ceiling light touches it. Wonder if it is a disease. Must wear gloves when dissecting him.

* * *

Yeah, so, uh, there's the first part of the story. I kinda got inspired by SpacePotato's story, The Very Secret Diaries of Band Geeks, so read her's too!! Oh, if you know me personally, please don't tell the teachers, since I don't feel like getting into HUGE trouble at school. I'm already planning mass destruction there, so please don't tell!!!!! 

Serenity


	2. Discovery

Okay, here's the second chapter, and it's more Naruto-related, trust me. If the story's confusing, I am sorry... Well, kind of sorry, but R&R please**

* * *

**

**Discoveries In The Orchestra Room **

Day Eleven: Stand corrected. Revival jutsu has been used on violin girl. Must find skilled ninja and kill him with violin bow. Or sic angry chorus teacher on him, that work too. Black-hair soprano tried to kill red-head alto today. Alto friend made mistake of insulting Sasuke. That bad. Still am pale from black-hair soprano's yelling. Note to self- don't insult Uchihas. 

**Day Thirteen:** Just realized important thing. If one is killed by being poked repeatedly with violin bow, is it murder? Also wonder about unmarked, never used instrument locker. I saw girl put case in there. Half way through practice, it fell out. Should investigate soon.

**Day Fourteen:** Blonde Soprano friend has inhaled sugar. We have all taken cover in the orchestra room. Wonder where Oswald, oboe friend's oboe is. Not good that we are stuck in this room. Teacher could come in. Chorus is going on and chorus teacher is yelling at stupid tenor. It is fat guy tenor. His voice cracks a lot. Everyone know he gay.

**Day Seventeen:** Still are stuck in orchestra room. Blonde soprano is clinging to ceiling. We have decided to run for chorus room. Hopefully, 6th grade band won't notice. They stupid enough not to see blonde soprano, so we think we can survive. All have cello bows for protection. Though short, they are more lethal. Mine has bloodstains. Wonder if it is transvestite cello player's blood. Black-hair soprano friend did want to kill him.

**Day Eighteen:** Escape plan failed. 6th grade saw us running from behind piano. We are hiding in never used instrument closet. It is blonde and black-hair soprano friends, red-head alto friend, AN viola friend, oboe friend, and me. It is cold and there is a light in the back. Am crawling towards light. Wonder what would happen if bow is jammed into light. Must try.

**Day Nineteen:** Jamming bow in light was bad idea. Now am in some other world. Trees are everywhere and bow seems like good weapon. Black-hair soprano friend is burning a tree with fire jutsu. Looks like fun. Viola friend is panicking. Oboe friend is trying to fly like bird. Better not let her jump from cliff.

* * *

Finished. Please don't flame if you don't like it. It is true insanity and is currently only from the violinist/singer(me)'s POV 


End file.
